Desadaptados
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Enamorada de su vecino, aceptó el trato con el mismo diablo. Lo que no sabía es que de esa mera interacción de intereses nacería un sentimiento desgarrador, oscilante, que la atraparía hasta el ultimo día de su vida, quitándole el aliento .NALUSTI. [NALU Vs STICY, ¡VOTA!]
1. Tú

**Resumen:** Cuando la conoció él quería aplastarla. Cuando lo conoció sabia que era el demonio que le venia a hacer un trato por su alma. Sus vidas estaban unidas en mas de un sentido, todo oculto entre 4 pareces. NALUSTI. (**NALU Vs STILU**, ¡VOTA!) (2do resumen)

**Pareja: **triangulo amoroso, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia/Sting Eucliffe, mención al NaLi (suave y sin cliché) Gerza, Gruvia y demás parejas tradicionales.

**Clasificación: **T

**N/a:** Esta historia esta dedicada a Veichen-nee-Chwan, KMAZFRSF (¡Levy-chan!) por su constante apoyo, ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

.

**Desadaptados**

_By Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_Capitulo I. Tú_

.

.

Después de cerrar la puerta con llave miró a su derecha. Vivía en un condominio de casas iguales, lo suficientemente lejanas para no escucharse entre ellas, pero lo suficientemente cerca para verse a través de la ventana. En la casa vecina aparecía, después de un rato, un joven pelirosado que se despedía entusiasmado de su familia. Lucy sonrió por pura inercia acercándosele para ir a la escuela juntos. Era su mejor amigo y vecino desde hace ya 7 años, Natsu Dragneel.

Lo conoció una mañana de abril, incluso antes de descubrir que vivían juntos; él la encontró en el parque llorando a lágrima viva por las burlas de otros. Una pequeña delgaducha, escondía temerosa su cabeza entre sus manos, agachada, llena de arena lanzada por los otros niños. Ella era rica, lo bastante para no tener que vivir en ese barrio, pero su madre se empeñó, antes de morir, en que Lucy debía tener una vida normal, que no todo fuese riquezas y que pudiera tener derecho a amigos verdaderos. Jude Heartfilia, el padre de Lucy, no era capaz de resistir la mirada suplicante de su esposa y así, renunciando a los lujos de una gran mansión, se instalaron en magnolia, una ciudad de a penas 532 habitantes, ávida del comercio y con abundantes parques de sakuras en flor. Layla disfrutó la vista sólo por una vez, porque cuando ella se decidió ir a buscar más cosas para el remolque en medio de la carretera se produjo un accidente automovilístico que acabó con su vida.

Las autoridades culparon al suelo resbaladizo causado por las lluvias, otros a la curva mal señalada, pero lo que es cierto es que el 7 de julio en la carretera 777x muchas vidas se perdieron, entre ellas a Layla Heartfilia, la madre de Lucy y el sentido amoroso de Jude.

— ¡Hi Luce! —saludó Natsu corriendo a su lado.

Ambos intercambiaron una charla amistosa en camino a Fairy Tail, el instituto que los vio crecer. En el trayecto se cruzaron con más amigos; al ser una cuidad pequeña los niños se entrelazaban desde jóvenes. Lucy se enfrentó a un abrazo aplastante de sus dos mejores amigas, Levy Mcgarden y Erza Scarlet. Ambas eran diferentes pero igual de magnificas a su estilo. Levy era pequeña, casi parecía un hada, delicada, graciosa, su cabello azul caía en ondas sostenida por un cintillo amarillo que la misma Lucy coció para ella. Levy era una gran amiga y ávida lectora, un tema en común para la rubia. Lucy quería ser escritora, era una forma de escape para su soledad, una vez en clases la rubia comentó que redactaba una historia de magos, los demás jóvenes se rieron de lo ilusa que era, en cambio, Levy se le acercó emocionada, intercambiando nombres y creando apodos, ese fue el inicio de su amistad.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy Lucy?

También estaba Erza, una chica pelirroja, fuerte, tan decidida y aguerrida que barrió sola con todas las bandas de pandilleros escolares. Era la presidenta del consejo escolar y de la clase, Erza era un modelo a seguir, era hermosa, fuerte y confiada, cosas que Lucy pensaba carecer.

— Muy bien, ¡Gracias! —sonrió lo más convincente posible y cambió el tema observando a las personas. Erza se preocupaba por Lucy, ella entendía lo que sufría. Ese abandono...

Lucy Heartfilia era querida por sus amigos, una rubia feliz, inteligente, a quien le gustaba escribir y comentar la lectura con Levy; era una chica promedio de cabello largo rubio un tanto desordenado, sostenido por una cinta azul regalada por su madre un día antes de morir; era alguien que no llamaba la atención, con su inseguridad fomentada por los malos tratos de su padre y el vacío que dejo su madre. Lucy Heartfilia estaba sola, más de lo que un adolecente debería afrontar.

Con un suspiro la rubia bajó la mirada a sus pies, frente a ella todos sus amigos parecían brillar, eran deslumbrantes cada uno a su manera, Levy era adorable, Erza hermosa, Natsu rebelde pero amable; sentía que no encajaba en ese marco, sus ropas estaban flojas y sus zapatos sosos, la placa de metal adornaba sus dientes y la incapacidad para maquillaje. Lucy no era alguien digno de recordar, salvo por su record de asistencia y calificaciones intachables, inclusive la misma Lucy se olvidaba que era una chica o una adolecente; con 17 años en este mundo, donde 7 los pasó en completa carencia paterna, sola en una casa deshabitada, sin un rastro de las fotos de su madre, Lucy no tenía de donde construir valor, tenía lecciones pagadas por su padre de cómo ser una dama, tenía los sirvientes a su disposición para cualquier cosa, pero Lucy vivía abandonada, encerrada entre cuatro paredes, añorando los días pasados.

Se despertó de su ensueño acercándose a su puesto de siempre, a un lado se agolpo Mirajane Strauss quien pasó los brazos por sus hombros comentando lo delgada que estaba. Lucy volvió a sonreír falsamente, esta vez para la persona que consideraba lo más cercano al calor familiar.

Mirajane era su ídolo, no sólo como estudiante sino como mujer. Ella salió adelante sola con sus dos hermanos menores de un seno familiar delictivo, ella se propuso avanzar por sus medios de la manera más justa posible, Lisanna y Elfman Strauss se fueron con ella. Lucy no sabía del todo la historia de los tres hermanos albinos, pero entendía que todo el dolor lo atravesó Mirajane. Aún no podía imaginarse a una Mira sádica y gótica, según lo que le contaron cuando apenas llegó a esa cuidad era conocida como el demonio, pero un incidente con su hermana pequeña la hizo cambiar.

Lisanna… La divisó en los brazos de Natsu, ellos aun eran "simplemente amigos" pero sólo darle tiempo al tiempo y todo sería diferente. Como aquella vez...

Resistió ese nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, buscó entre su bolso para distraerse y a su vez que los demás no se fijaran en su expresión. Lisanna era dulce, una buena niña, un tanto escurridiza y ágil de mente. Lisanna Strauss fue quien la vio en el parque cuando estaba sola, ella fue quien le dijo a Natsu que debían acercarse, Lisanna fue quien curó sus heridas y apartó el pelo de su cara, Lisanna fue la primera persona aparte de su madre que dijo "hermosa".

Lucy estaba en deuda con Lisanna, la rubia no haría nada que pudiera dañar a la peliblanca. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar desde lejos, sonreír y aconsejar a sus dos amigos a que confesaran sus sentimientos. A pesar de que Lucy ya estaba enamorada de uno de ellos.

No sabía cuando comenzó a amarlo de ese modo, Natsu era todo lo que quería ser, él sonreía tan sincero que llegaba al alma, tomaba tu corazón y lo guardaba para si mismo. El Dragneel era todo lo que una chica podría querer: fuerte, amable, confiado y guapo, no lo negaba, pero Lucy nunca se fijó en su apariencia, ella se enamoró de su sonrisa. Fue un sentimiento inocente que no entendió bien hasta que los vio juntos, besándose, hace dos años atrás.

Sabía que Natsu también quería a Lisanna, la misma Lucy fue quien lo sostuvo en su regazo acariciando su pelo en consuelo. Lisanna obtuvo una beca de un prestigioso instituto artístico llamado "Edolas" y con los trabajos a tiempo parcial de sus hermanos mayores no podía darse el lujo de rechazarla, incluso si eso significaba irse del país durante años. Por ello, justo antes de despedirse, Lucy corrió buscando a la albina para darle un obsequio de despedida y fue cuando los descubrió.

Lisanna estaba llorando aferrada al pelirosado, Natsu con la mirada perdida, la tomó entre sus brazos besándola con fuerza, la barrera de amistad se había derribado ese día antes de separarse. Ahora que Lisanna había vuelto, no sabía cuánto tiempo costaría que la barrera volviera a disolverse.

Con un suspiro triste sacó una libreta de anotaciones, sólo podía hacer lo de siempre, hundirse en su mundo de fantasía, en donde Lucy era una maga celestial atractiva y sexy, el lugar donde todos eran magos, donde los dragones y los gatos voladores parlantes existían.

Lucy comenzó a escribir.

...

Contempló a su padre borracho y a su madrastra enojada. En el umbral de la puerta le esperaban sus maletas, todo estaba resuelto, los pasajes, la estadía, hasta la trasferencias de escuela, todo…Menos avisarle a él.

— Te vas por unos meses a donde tus tíos los Dragneel, ¿Los recuerdas? —Comentó su padre intentando ser gentil con la orden dada, Sting sólo resopló restándole importancia, apoyándose en la pared y echando un vistazo a su casa.

Sting Eucliffe no era un buen muchacho, ni siquiera era amable con sus progenitores, él era lo que el mundo lo había obligado a ser, un antisocial, ganador y arrogante chico de 17 años. Sus ojos vagaron a una fotografía familiar, en ella se distinguían las cabezas rojas de sus próximos convivientes.

Los recordaba. Aquella, la familia feliz que le causaba nauseas, recordaba los ojos rasgados, y el pelo rojizo. Pero lo más importante.

Recordaba a Natsu Dragneel, su primo.

— Fairy Tail es una buena escuela, no habrá problemas —Susurró su madrastra distraída del tema, sus manos huesudas ya no tenía la alianza de oro que hace unos días antes si, Sting casi tuvo el impulso de reírse en su cara.

"_¿Tan poco duraste?" _Deseó preguntar, pero en vez de eso decidió morderse la lengua sólo por una vez, le dejaría pasar, sólo porque estos serían los últimos momentos juntos.

Weisslogia, su padre, y su quinta novia, ya estaban por separarse, esta vez su papá tuvo la tonta idea de casarse con ella. Duraron aproximadamente medio año, entre discusiones y reconciliaciones, al final la adicción de su padre al alcohol pudo más que todo el "amor" que se decían tener. Sting sólo apostaba, sinceramente pensaba que esa novia se iría al día siguiente de sentir el aliento etílico por la mañana.

Sting no creía en el amor, ni tampoco en la existencia de cosas relacionadas con eso. La gente se volvía estúpida por las emociones y cuando se es estúpido, se es débil. Sting no era débil, él aplastaba a los débiles. En su corta existencia no congeniaba con la gente, a lo mejor fueron las circunstancias de nacimiento o su infinito odio hacia los demás, pero Sting sólo vivía para sobrevivir día a día, esperando ganar una beca y largarse de su hogar; partir a un país diferente y quizás, solo quizás, llevarse a una persona consigo. A Rogue Chaney, su mejor amigo.

Rogue era su conciencia, y sentido ético, era la moral que Sting no poseía, Rogue era quien lo frenaba o ponía una mano sobre su hombro, Rogue era su barrera de contención y en Fairy Tail… Él no estaría para detenerlo.

— Es sólo por el tiempo en que resolvemos el divorcio.

Quería gritar, quería negarse a la orden, pero lo único que pronuncio fue un "Bien" y se encerró en su cuarto de un portazo. Subió la música de rock hasta el máximo, sabia que afuera otra vez estarían peleando, posiblemente por su causa o la repartición de bienes. Se acostó en su cama exprimiendo la familiaridad de su rincón privado por última vez.

Los próximos meses serían estresantes, todo por la presencia de su primo.

Natsu-san…

Cuando eran niños fueron amigos, Sting llegó a admirar a ese chico salvaje, quería ser como él, quería tener lo que él tenia. Natsu Dragneel era imprudente, valiente y la luz de los ojos de sus padres, Natsu tenía todo lo que Sting no, y eso le dolía.

Fue en el momento donde su abuelo Draco empezó con sus comparaciones. "Sting-kun tiene excelentes calificaciones, pero Natsu es un deportista nato", "¡Wooo! Natsu ganó el campeonato, ese es mi nieto" y mil y una más, su familia los ponía en competencias, un duelo constante que jugaba con los sentimientos de ambos.

Sting antes admiraba a Natsu, ahora quería ser mejor, tenia que superarlo, después de todo, en la primera competencia que le ganó, su padre se mantuvo sobrio toda la noche celebrando con su hijo.

Ahora todo se iría al infierno.

Vivían lejos, Magnolia estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, eso los frenaba de compararse a si mismos. En su escuela no tenía el fantasma de Natsu, pero ahora lo tendría a su lado, dormiría bajo el mismo techo, compartiría con él.

Apretó los dientes con ira, parecía que recién estaba aceptando la idea de vivir junto a ellos. Sting no deseaba estar cerca de los Dragneel, eso le recordaría muchas cosas, entre ellas, los deseos de tener una familia.

...

Lucy reordenó sus materiales dentro de su mochila, su clase estaba terminando el ciclo escolar ya todos se iban a casa. Esta noche estaba más entusiasmada, hoy en la noche iría a casa de Natsu a terminar un proyecto, estaba acostumbrada a hacer equipo con él en todo. Ahora los profesores ni siquiera preguntaban, sólo escribían sus nombres juntos en una combinación ganadora.

Sonrió ampliamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder, amaba la casa de Natsu, estaba llena de vida y era tan acogedora que ella misma se sentía parte de su familia. La primera vez que los visitó Igneel, el padre de Natsu, la asustó con una máscara de un dragón, según los Dragneel es una tradición familiar, ya era normal que se rumoreara que Natsu era hijo de un dragón. A veces, cuando Igneel visitaba la escuela, nombraba a su hijo como "Dragónslayer" (asesino de dragón) por la capacidad de sacarlo de sus casillas y estresarlo, eso hizo que Natsu tuviera ese sobrenombre, junto a Wendy su hermanastra y Gajeel con Laxus que también eran parte de su familia.

Wendy Marvell aún tenía el apellido de su fallecido padre. Él murió en el mismo incidente automovilístico de la carretera el 7 de julio, en ese incidente murió también la madre de Natsu y su pequeña hermana en gestación. Entre las lágrimas ambos viudos encontraron consuelo, Natsu acepto encantado a su nueva hermana, era como si dios decidiera enviarle otra por la perdida en el accidente.

Grandine era una mujer sofisticada, extrañamente amorosa. En realidad era tan brusca que cuando Natsu no la ayudaba en las tareas del hogar en lugar de castigarlo como una madre normal se lanzaba encima de su hijastro en una llave de lucha libre, según Igneel ella era una digna dama dragón.

Negó con la cabeza, quitando cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la fantasía, estaba acostumbrada a retratar su realidad en papel, a veces las cosas tristes eran felices en sus notas, y otras muy desoladoras, eso dependía el ánimo en que estaba. Por ejemplo esos días cuando su padre envió un representante desconocido a la junta de padres e hijas, destruyó el gremio de magos que con tanto esmero se dedicó al crear, un gran dragón negro apareció y los mandó al olvido, tal como lo había hecho su papá con ella.

— Lucy-san —Giró a la presencia, frente a ella estaba Jellal Fernández, un alumno de intercambio, su sorpresa fue mayor a saber que él y Erza se conocían y más al ver que había alguien con el atrevimiento de tatuarse la cara.

— ¿Si, Jellal-san? —preguntó educadamente como le enseñaron a hacerlo, Jellal miró hacia un lado indeciso antes de continuar, pero una pequeña sonrisa de Lucy fue lo suficiente para alentarlo.

— ¿Hoy podrías quedarte a limpiar el salón? Es el deber de Erza y necesito que hoy salga temprano —La expresión llena de necesidad que le dedicó Jellal fue suficiente para que Lucy aceptara hacerlo, era demasiado blanda de corazón para negar cualquier petición, la mayoría de Fairy Tail lo sabía, sus propios amigos lo sabían, unas cuantas veces eso le había traído más de un problema consigo misma, era de ese tipo de persona que no podía decir que no. No pudo negarse cuando Lisanna pidió su consejo para Natsu, no pudo negarse cuando Natsu hizo lo mismo.

Dejó las cosas en su lugar, agarrando su celular para enviar un mensaje a Natsu y cancelar su noche de trabajo. Lucy acomodó sus mangas y se puso a trabajar.

Jellal desde un rincón la miraba sin decir palabras, quería ayudarla pero era todo parte del plan, el mismo Natsu lo había tramado. ¿Una escusa para holgazanear? No, era para no herir a su amiga. Natsu no sabía por qué, pero los grandes ojos al descubierto de Lucy le provocaban un gran impacto, si la desilusionaba mencionando que en vez de quedarse con ella iría a una cita con la albina, la molestaría y en consecuencia esos orbes chocolates se lo demostrarían.

Erza caminó a su lado entrelazando sus dedos con los de Jellal, ella misma tenía reticencias hacia la idea de engañar a su amiga, pero no quería verla llorar de nuevo ¿Era cobarde? Si, Lucy despertaba en cualquiera la necesidad de protegerla, verla tan quebrada y enfundarle otro golpe más no era algo que deseara.

"_Corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente…"_ pensó la pelirroja alejándose de la rubia, muy dentro de sí sabía que sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

...

Natsu corrió por las calles con una gran sonrisa en su cara, llegando a su casa en tiempo perfecto despachando su bolso en la entrada para correr a su habitación. Se cambió a una muda de ropa ya preparada y salió a la cocina a comer algún refrigerio antes de irse a su "Cita". Llevaba esperando esto de hace unas semanas, hoy por fin Lisanna le dijo que si; planeaba tantas cosas, desde ir al lugar donde cuidaron a Happy o al parque que solían jugar cuando niños.

Donde encontraron a Lucy…

Suspiró con su ánimo bajando abruptamente.

Le había mentido a Lucy, no frente a frente, y no una mentira completa pero aun así no debió hacerlo. Recogió entre su bolsillo un papel escrito por su amiga, donde anunciaba que hoy no tenía derecho a evadirse, en la esquina graciosamente dibujado estaba Happy, su gato mascota. Apretó los dientes sintiendo su corazón más oprimido.

— Hermanito, ya estas aquí —entró Wendy a la cocina para llenar el plato de Charlie, su gata —, pensé que vendrías con Lucy-san

Natsu desvió su mirada lejos de la de su hermana menor, la niña ladeó la cabeza confusa antes de fijarse en la vestimenta del chico.

— ¿Vas a salir? —Parpadeó analizando sus recuerdos—. Pero Lucy-san dijo-

—Sé lo que dijo —la interrumpió sin querer escuchar, frunció el ceño sintiéndose más enojado consigo mismo—, pero tengo algo importante que hacer así que cancelé.

"_¡Natsu! ¡Hoy vamos a divertirnos juntos!"_

— Hermanito…—una mueca de tristeza se formó en la cara de Wendy que Natsu no quiso mirar totalmente consciente que sólo lo haría sentir peor.

Ajustó su bufanda y salió por la puerta trasera, no quería ni imaginar lo que Grandine le haría si se enteraba. En su familia amaban a Lucy, más de lo que se daba cuenta. Ella era tan amable, un alma solitaria que deseaba calor, y los Dragneel eran fuego y aire, justo lo necesario.

Wendy vio salir a su hermano, incapaz de elegir entre su familia o alguien que consideraba como tal, bajó la mirada a donde un pequeño gato azul le miraba de la misma manera. La niña se agachó hasta la altura del animal, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas.

— Happy, ¿También estas preocupado por Lucy-san? —Por extraño que pareciera, el inusual gato solo respondió un "Aye", pero Wendy sabía que era una afirmación—. No te preocupes Happy, mi hermanito tonto se dará cuenta lo linda que es Lucy, tú sólo espera.

— ¡Aye!

Wendy rió ahora más feliz y se levantó para coger el plato de su otra mascota. Justo cuando iba cruzar el umbral de la cocina, una nota atrajo su atención.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Era hoy! —Corrió a detener a su hermano pero él ya había desaparecido, intranquila llamó al número celular de su madre—. Contesta mamá…contesta —rogó en voz alta—… Waaa ¡¿Qué haré?! —gimió de ansiedad mirando el papel, regañándose por haber olvidado lo que estaba escrito.

Con una caligrafía redonda y dibujos de llamas, Igneel avisaba el gran acontecimiento que habían estado esperando.

"¡Hoy en la noche llega su primoooo! ¡Estén decentes! :D"

...

Odiaba el trasporte, era desagradable por el olor y el movimiento constante, no podía controlar lo que hacía, sólo dependía de un conductor que no todo el tiempo estaba en sus cabales ¿Y si los estrellaba contra un poste o algo? Contuvo una arcada producida por el mareo. Odiaba el trasporte y... odiaba a su padre.

Sin duda.

Abrió la ventanilla del tren con destino a Magnolia y diez tardías paradas más. Inhaló un poco de aire limpio, era eso o vomitar sobre el asiento de enfrente, lo bueno era que no tenia que compartir su cabina con nadie, aunque seguramente la misma gente lo había esquivado por lo verde de su cara.

— No quiero subirme a un tren nunca más…

El mareo al movimiento era un trauma de su niñez, cuando tenia 6 años su abuelo montó a todos sus nietos en su auto, sus padres no contaron con que el señor de edad madura había bebido demasiado, el alcohol y exceso de velocidad dejó una huella imborrable en los cerebros de Natsu, Sting y Gajeel.

Sting también sabía que a Rogue no le gustaban los automoviles esa fue la razón de conocerse. Cuando tenía trece las nauseas eran tantas que el chófer del autobús escolar lo obligó a sentarse en la parte de atrás, allí también estaba Rogue, con la cara tan blanca que parecía un fantasma, en vez de saludarse ambos vomitaron al mismo tiempo; el inicio de una bella amistad.

—Rogue idiota —se permitió una sonrisa verdadera.

Le avisó al Chaney unas horas antes de irse a tomar el tren, no es que él mismo supiera que se iría antes. Rogue sólo se encogió de hombros lanzándole su mejor par de audífonos y unos CD de música metal, junto a su propio Notebook y cosas personales, eso le daría el entretenimiento suficiente para encerrarse en su habitación y no hacer una vida familiar con los Dragneel. Había decidido no mezclarse con ellos; comer, dormir e irse a la escuela, no haría amigos, no los necesitaba, posiblemente buscaría un empleo de medio tiempo o vagaría por las calles.

Antes de irse revisó la página web de Fairy Tail, se burló de los cursis ideales de amistad y compañerismo, pero también había clubes interesantes y Fairy Tail tenía muchos nexos con escuelas y universidades importantes, si estaba el tiempo justo en ese lugar podría ganarse una beca y largarse a otro país, como era su sueño. Ese era su objetivo.

Le dio un vistazo a su celular, faltaban 4 horas para llegar, programó la alarma y se acomodó en su asiento, todo lo que podía hacer era dormir hasta llegar a su destino. Con sus metas claras cerró los ojos azules.

...

— ¡Ya esta! —Gritó a nadie en particular. La escuela estaba deshabitada y las luces de la ciudad eran más claras, era tarde, pero Lucy aún seguía con su trabajo de limpieza, la sala quedó impecable tal como Erza lo hacía, no podía dejar mal a su amiga.

Agarró sus cosas un poco más emocionada, si se apuraba podía tener el tiempo compartido con Natsu, el sol aún no bajaba en su totalidad, tendría tiempo para trabajar y ver una película o dos.

Corrió con la mochila al hombro, tropezando de vez en cuando. Al pasar por los arboles de cerezos decidió que un atajo por el parque sería lo más idóneo para ahorrar tiempo, inocente e ilusionada caminó hacia las puertas sin imaginarse lo que había dentro.

Respiró profundo disfrutando el olor. Aún faltaba para que las sakuras florecieran, pero el aroma a flores estaba impregnado en el lugar. Rememoró un día en que estaba enferma, no pudo ir al festival de primavera, pero Natsu se encargó de cortar un árbol y lanzarlo río abajo para que ella lo viera. Se sintió tan especial aquel día, era una de las tantas razones del porque se enamoro de él.

Haciendo equilibrio entre las piedras alzó sus ojos para admirar el paisaje, pero en él sólo vio a los dos jóvenes tomados de la mano.

— ¿Eh?

Lisanna se veía feliz, corriendo entre los juegos infantiles, mientras Natsu la perseguía por detrás. Lucy abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, pero no le salía la voz, su corazón se estrujó de nuevo, tan doloroso como cuando los vio besarse.

Natsu pudo visualizarla a lo lejos, preso del pánico pasó una mano por la espalda de Lisanna, empujándola para comprar un helado, ella saltó entusiasmada en búsqueda de los dulces, Natsu caminó cerrando los ojos intentando todo lo posible para ignorar esa sensación desagradable que se extendía por su alma.

"_Sólo fue una mentira piadosa, a Lucy no le importará" _pensó y fue tras Lisanna, ignorando la pulsante mirada en su nuca. Tragó pesadamente intentando sonreír para su cita.

Lucy se quedó ahí plantada, contemplando como se iban juntos, se recordó respirar profundamente unas veces para poder reaccionar, su bolso se deslizó de su hombro cayendo al suelo y la rubia trató con todas sus fuerzas que no saliera líquido alguno de sus conductos lagrimales.

Una señora de cabello azulado se agacho a su lado, recogiendo sus cosas y entregándoselas con una sonrisa amable, Grandine, la madrastra de Natsu.

— Lucy-chan, toma.

La rubia parpadeó unas cuantas veces para volver a la realidad, fingió una sonrisa pero sólo salió una risa nerviosa, colocó de nuevo su bolso sobre su hombro dando gracias a su vecina, Lucy sabía que Grandine la observaba con un poco de pena, pero en estos momentos lo menos que quería era lastima ajena. Dio una reverencia en adiós para irse, pero Lucy fue detenida por la mano de la señora.

— Ne… Lucy-chan —una extraña mueca se coló por sus facciones elegantes, Lucy olvidó momentáneamente su dolor y lo remplazó con una pisca de miedo, Grandine siempre tenia ideas extravagantes y arrastraría a todos con ella—, acompáñame a la tienda, necesito un montón de comida y cosas de niños, ¿Sabias? ¡Hoy tenemos un nuevo bebe por venir!

Lucy grito un "_¡Ieeeeek!_" pasando su mirada del rostro de la señora hasta su estomago, Grandine notando esto se echo a reír.

—No, nooo, estoy hablando de un sobrino de mi marido, ¡Sting-kun! —Extendió sus manos para darle énfasis— Veras, él se va a venir a quedar con nosotros unos meses, mmmm —pensó un momento—… No sé cuantos en realidad, pero… Quiero que tenga un lindo cuarto.

Tomó las manos de Lucy mirándola con emoción, por segunda vez en el día Lucy no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

— E-esta bien Grandine-san —fue cortada por un abrazo demoledor, a veces Lucy no sabia de dónde sacaba tanta energía esa señora—, será un placer ayudar.

— ¡Yatta! —tomó su mano arrastrando a la rubia al distrito comercial y se giró para sonreírle— Lucy-chan… ¡Harás a Sting-Kun muy, muy, muy feliz! ¡Lo prometo!

...

Sting no era feliz, faltaba media hora para llegar a Magnolia y a su tío Igneel se le había ocurrido despertarlo mandándole un centenar de mensajes de texto en los que decía que estaba muy emocionado de recibirlo. Ese era el gran problema de la familia Dragneel, eran todos hiperactivos, según sabía, la esposa de Igneel también lo era. Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente al imaginarse sus reacciones.

_— "Wendy también será un monstruo…"_ pensó. También tenia que soportar a la niña. Se quejó estirando sus músculos, el mareo aun estaba, pero decidió ignorarlo. Su celular sonó otra vez, rodó los ojos al leer el nombre de Igneel con una carita feliz.

...

Wendy corría de un lado a otro, llamando a algunos amigos para que le ayudasen a limpiar la habitación que sería ocupada estos meses, suspiró frustrada de ver tantos cachivaches de su mamá; el cuarto de huéspedes estaba lleno de ropa, máquinas para hacer ejercicio, entre otras cosas. Romeo levantó una caja de lo que parecía… ¿Calcetines? ¿Quién guarda una colección de calcetines sin par? Negó bruscamente e indicó que todo lo dejarían en el sótano. En ocasiones Wendy pensaba que era la única sensata de su familia.

Miró el espacio frente a ella, ya todo estaba despejado, barrió un poco para quitar el polvo y tendió la cama, todo estaba muy vacío, pero sabía que su madre vendría con cosas decorativas y un lindo cobertor para la cama. Esperaba que llegara a tiempo.

Bajó a la cocina para cuidar el pavo, ya que su mamá no tenía talento para cocinar la responsabilidad de tener a todos bien alimentados en la casa recaía en ella, limpió su frente sonriendo feliz, esperaba que su nuevo primo se sintiera en casa. Sintió el pelaje de Charlie contra su pierna, acarició a su mascota y le advirtió que fuera amable con su invitado.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió revelando a una muy cansada Lucy, quien traía en sus brazos un sinfín de bolsas. Wendy corrió a ayudarla, pero su madre interfirió enérgicamente.

— ¡Tenemos tiempo para pintar! —Wendy parpadeo mientras que Lucy se recostaba en el suelo, Grandine lanzó un rugido mientras corría hacia la habitación de su nuevo sobrino con un galón de pintura.

...

Igneel se movía de un lado a otro en la silla de la terminal de trenes, las personas a su alrededor lo miraban un poco extrañados, en vez de un hombre de treinta y tantos parecía un niño de siete con ganas de ir al baño; sacó de nuevamente su celular para escribir otro mensaje de aliento, eso hacía cada 5 minutos.

Sting no había tenido una vida fácil, su hermano Weisslogia cayó en una profunda depresión después de la muerte de su esposa, el alcohol era su remedio para los males y ni siquiera la presencia de su hijo aminoraba su adicción. Igneel planeó una intervención, por ello es que Sting estaba aquí.

Weisslogia en su último fracaso matrimonial entendió que no podía seguir así, fue una epifanía repentina ver un día a su hijo llegar a medianoche y no haber saber dónde estaba; Sting estaba tan lejano a su padre, ese niño no tenía apoyo alguno. Por ello, Weisslogia decidió internarse, Igneel aceptó gustoso tener a Sting con ellos, tenía la esperanza de enseñarle un poco sus costumbres y brindarle un poco de amor.

Sonrió más feliz que nunca, a su lado estaba la mascara del rito Dragneel, un dragón rojo escupe fuego.

—Jejejeje

...

Entre las tres y los amigos de Wendy lograron tener todo listo a tiempo, aun faltaba hacer las ensaladas, pero Grandine se encargaría de ello.

— No puede ser tan difícil, ¡¿Verdad?! —se escuchó desde el primer piso mientras que Wendy y Lucy asumían que esos vegetales no podrían ser comestibles. Ambas se miraron unos segundos antes de estallar en risa.

Lucy aún se sentía mal pero el entusiasmo de Grandine y la dulzura de Wendy curaban su corazón, con gusto ayudó a armar la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia de sus vecinos, de echo se tomó la libertad de decorarla a su gusto, Grandine era tan extremista y las indicaciones de Igneel eran muy fetichistas con los dragones y lagartos.

Eligió su color favorito, esperaba que eso no le molestara. La habitación estaba pintada de azul con detalles en blanco, decorada con cosas que Lucy presintió correctas, era una habitación para un roquero, una guitarra eléctrica antigua que ni Igneel ni Natsu tocaban estaba colgada como adorno, mientras Wendy y Grandine dibujaron en un rincón a un dragón blanco como el signo de Sting Eucliffe.

Lucy ladeo la cabeza, ¿Por qué se llamaba "Eucliffe" si su apellido debería ser "Dragneel"?

Se encogió de hombros, pero antes de irse a ayudar a la cocina se dio cuenta de algo. Esta habitación estaba justo al frente de la suya, si tenia suerte pillaría a esta nueva persona cada vez que mirase a la ventana. Rezó a todos los dioses que quien sea que sea este Sting no la vea hacer algo vergonzoso en la intimidad de su cuarto.

...

— ¡WAAAAA! —Sting pasó de largo al sujeto con mascara de dragón e ignoró a las personas conmocionadas que salían junto a él, al parecer su tío Igneel no recordaba que ya tenia 17 años y no caía en trucos tan burdos como esos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Sobrinito! ¡Diles que vengo contigo! —Igneel corrió esquivando a los guardias, Sting sólo se limitó a recoger sus maletas poniendo a prueba su paciencia, al final se rindió y habló con los encargados para que dejaran libre a su tío.

— ¡Gracias por ayudarme! —Exclamó feliz Igneel caminado hacia el estacionamiento.

— "_¿No se supone que tú tienes que ayudarme?"—_pensó mirando su espalda. Igneel era lo que recordaba, impulsivo, gritón, muy alegre. Sting recordó que él quería un padre así cuando era niño. No le dio importancia a la repentina nostalgia subiendo al auto.

En el camino por la carretera visualizó Magnolia, era una villa con un río atravesándola, tenia un aire a campo y una sensación acogedora muy diferente a la ciudad en la que antes vivía; pasó por las afueras de lo que suponía era Fairy Tail. Su anterior escuela, Sabertooth, parecía una cárcel, en cambio Fairy Tail era tan abierta que si quería podía irse y no aparecer en toda la clase. Una idea tentadora…

— ¡Y allá esta la plaza! ¡Y por allá la carnicería! Wa…Excelente carne, ya quiero comer…

No sabía qué hacer, así que pasó a su modo automático, cruzarse de brazos, adornar su cara con una sonrisa falsa y torcida, respondiendo cuando le hablaban. Entraron al condominio que imaginó sería su hogar por los próximos meses, las casas tan brillantes, eran tan diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Se estacionaron en una casa en particular, esta estaba con un árbol que la identificaba de las otras, Igneel saltó mientras Sting tranquilamente salía del auto, el hombre de pelo rosado le informo que entrara mientras él se encargaba de las maletas, Sting tocó la puerta, no tenía llaves, después de escuchar unos pasos correr, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Buenas tardes Igneel-san! —dijo una chica, cercana a su edad, rubia y llena de pintura.

— _"Ella es..." _—fue lo primero que pasó por su mente al ver su rostro, con el pelo firmemente sujeto en un rodete superior con mechones cayendo desordenadamente por su frente enmarcando su rostro pequeño que destacaba su piel pálida contra una inocente mancha de pintura azul en su mejilla derecha; tenia grandes ojos marrones brillantes dándole la apariencia de una muñeca, adorable sin embargo su cuerpo estaba expuesto sensualmente por una camisa blanca trasparente pegándose a sus curvas, mostrando el nacimiento de sus senos, tentador. Ella abrió los ojos impresionada reconociéndolo como un desconocido, encogiéndose totalmente.

Lucy se quedó callada por la vergüenza, jugueteando con el dobles de la camisa prestada por Grandine, ahora se sentía mal de estar vestida con unos simples short de jean y camiseta blanca prestada, era… revelador.

Murmuró unas disculpas apresuradas agachando la cabeza, sin la capacidad de mirar a la nueva persona a la cara.

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? Mírame —su voz parecía aburrida, pero sin duda era una orden. Lucy levantó la mirada para enfrentar a un joven rubio más alto que ella con una mirada un tanto helada.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de explotar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Luuucy~! —Gritó Igneel pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico intimidante — Te presento a mi sobrino y Sting —ahora Igneel posó su mano en la cabeza de Lucy—… Te presento a Lucy-chan ¡Espero que se lleven bien!

.

.

.

* * *

**N/a**: _Este fics tendrá a lo máximo 3 capítulos y un epilogó pero los capítulos son laaargos, y cuentan con más información. Es mejor que capítulos cortos y los dejes colgados por semanas, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¡a votar! Una vez hice una encuesta pero me di cuenta que no vale la pena, al final solo dicen su opinión en los Review y no se pasan por el perfil._

**NALU Vs STILU**

_Algunos pensaran: "¡ya! Voy a votar nalu por que es mas popular y Sting es un bastardo" pues lean la historia para pensarlo, ya verán por qué, no quise caer en clichés, y hacer OoC._

**Natsu:** es un chico bueno, tiene todo lo que desea y lucha por sus ideales, pero también tiene 17 años y una familia bien constituida, no ha sufrido las mismas penurias que los demás protagonistas, es normal que el vea el físico, ¡por favor! La primera impresión siempre es física, además da por sentado que Lucy estará allí como sea, es su "increíble nakama". Lisanna es buena y le gusta, díganme, ¿ustedes le piden permiso a su mejor amigo para intentar salir con otra persona?, por su puesto que no, Lucy es su amigo no su esposa. Natsu es inocente en ese sentido, él no sabe los sentimientos de Lucy por él, y si él llegase a sentir algo esta demasiado acostumbrado a la "linda y moe Lucy" como para mirarla como mujer, ya dije, para él es su "increible nakama" me pregunto...¿Cuando se dará cuenta que Lucy es una chica? ¿O siempre lo supo pero ha estado en estado de negación? Quien sabe...(_yo muahaha_)

**Sting:** él lo ha pasado mal, con un padre alcohólico y aun esta el misterio de su madre. Sting esta constantemente comparado con Natsu, además ahora Sting esta técnicamente solo, antes tenia el apoyo de Rogue, ahora nada. Es arrogante, sádico, narcisista, pero es como la vida lo hizo, es una armadura. Si va por hay creyendo en el "poder de los sentimientos" no saldrá adelante, al menos en sus circunstancias. Un dato interesante de este personaje es que es rockero (_XD Me inspire en Marshall Lee de hora de aventura)_

**Lucy:** nada que decir, la amo (;o;) perdón por hacerle daño. Lucy esta sola, completamente abandonada, su padre desaparece en viajes de negocios, tiene unos sirvientes pero solo aparecen cuando ella se va a la escuela para ordenar, Los pocos recuerdos de su madre están ocultos de Jude por que él no soporta ver su cara. Están sus amigos de Fairy Tail pero ellos no tienen acceso a su vida familiar, y además, Lucy no querrá que ellos se preocupen por ella. Lucy es independiente y sonríe aunque se este partiendo por dentro. Lucy no ha tenido una mamá que la ayude diciendo "¡esto te queda bien!" tampoco mayordomos que le indiquen que ponerse, además le da vergüenza preguntarle a sus compañeras, Lucy puede imitarlas pero no tiene confianza suficiente.

_Yap, Dejen comentarios si les gusto, ¿les llama lo atención o lo borró? Esta historia es tan bonita, tengo toda la idea planificada cuidadosamente. Nos leemos luego._

.

.

**Para esta autora tu opinión es valiosa, deja Review para hacerla feliz n.n**


	2. y yo

**N/a:** _Un unicornio desquiciado se robó mi inspiración... _

_Admítanlo, han escuchado/leído escusas peores. _

_Nahh la verdadera justificación esta abajo, ahora sin mas demora disfruten del extenso capítulo, nos leemos abajo x3_

**Renuncia:** Fairy tail no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

**Desadaptados**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_Capitulo II. Y tú_

.

.

_Sus orbes marrón chocolate se encontraban sumidos en una profunda amargura; su cabello, usualmente bien peinado en un lindo rodete, estaba suelto y enredado en las manos de los niños agresivos que la acosaban a la salida de la escuela; la supuesta niñera, una joven de quince años, estaba en algún lugar perdido, desconociéndola como siempre, no velando por la niña que le fue encargada. _

_Totalmente indefensa en un rincón de la caja de arena, Lucy se encontraba al alcance de esos dos niños mayores que la odiaban por los comentarios ofensivos que escuchaban de sus propios padres: "Una niña rica" "Bastardos con dinero" y un sinfín de prejuicios más. La inocente infante sufría de los estigmas sociales. _

— _Responde ricachona —cuestionó el mayor de los dos, por sus similares facciones toscas se podría decir que eran hermanos—. ¿Dónde está tu mamá? _

_El menor que lo secundaba rió por la broma cruel. Habían pasado un par de meses, pero hasta los niños habían escuchado de las víctimas de la tragedia en la carretera el siete de julio en el lugar marcado como 777x. _

— _Ohh. ¿No lo sabias? —Siguió el juego el hermano menor con fingida sorpresa—. Se murió._

— _¡Noooops! Yo escuché que los abandonó—continuó la enfermiza broma disfrutando como la pequeña rubiecita se abrazaba protectoramente—. Dicen que su papá también la dejó ahora._

_Ambos niños se burlaron de la desventura de la heredera Heartfilia, uno de los secretos mal guardados de Magnolia. Cómo el padre, Jude, dejó su hogar más preocupado de su naciente empresa que del crecimiento de su pequeña y única hija de nueve años, encargándola a las manos de niñeras y sirvientes desconocidos, dejándola en el abandono._

_Lucy se encogió en si misma con los labios temblorosos como si quisiera ocultarse en su propio cuerpo, desaparecer lejos de esas personas que la miraban con lástima, huir de las burlas y soledad. _

**…**

Hundió su rostro en el líquido acumulado en el lavamanos y la claridad del agua potable se turbó por las gotas de pintura azul rey que caían desde su cabello, Lucy fregó los manchones y salpicones de pintura bruscamente hasta que su piel pálida se tornó rojiza por la fuerza ejercida y levantó la vista hasta el espejo que tenía colgado en frente, secándose con la toalla notó un dato escalofriante: esos ojos deprimentes, los mismos de aquellos días en el arenero hace años atrás, le devolvieron la mirada amargamente.

La chica suspiró soltando el broche que sujetaba su cabello, de manera que éste cayó como una cortina dorada sobre su rostro y ocultó sus características; ajustó sin resultados la camisa blanca cortada perteneciente a la dueña de casa que la había obligado a utilizarla mientras decoraba la habitación del nuevo inquilino.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y se abrazó a sí misma, estaba vestida con un corto short de jean claro y esa odiosa camisa blanca tan trasparente. Con Wendy y Grandine, incluso con Romeo el compañero de clase de Wendy que se quedó a ayudarlas no había problemas de estar así por un tiempo; su uniforme no se debía manchar, aún tenía otro día de clases al cual asistir y, a pesar de que estaba a unos pasos de su propio hogar, Grandine estaba demasiado entusiasmada en vestirla para aceptar un No por respuesta... Da igual, de todas maneras Lucy sabía que no podía negarse a los deseos de la gente.

Pegó el oído a la puerta del baño intentando escuchar las voces de los habitantes de la casa, distinguió a Romeo diciendo adiós, los gritos de Igneel, a Grandine, incluso a Wendy con su risa infantil. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, no lo escuchaba a él.

Desconocidos, el pavor más grande de Lucy.

Su estómago se retorció de nervios, odiaba sentirse tan descubierta, dudaba que alguien más fuera de sus amigas más cercanas la hubieran visto como él la vio en ese momento: con su rostro despejado, con tanta piel sin cubrir, tan... Expuesta.

Contuvo un chillido ahogando su boca entre sus manos, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos frunció el ceño decidida, apretando sus puños con convicción. Su plan de acción era simple: Desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina hasta su hogar y cambiarse, sin chocar con el extraño de aura intimidarte, por supuesto. A pesar de la sonrisa fácil que poseía ese sujeto... Lucy sinceramente no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre él.

Abrió la puerta lo más suavemente posible, caminado de puntillas por el pasillo hasta la puerta de atrás, al pasar por las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior recordó inesperadamente que su uniforme tan necesario para el día de mañana aún estaba perdido en la casa, en la habitación de Natsu específicamente; maldijo de pura frustración consigo misma, debatiendo si debía ir a recuperarlo o no mientras hacía caras graciosas por su indecisión. Giró hacia las escaleras pero luego se volteó a la dirección de su salida pensando sus próximas y sigilosas acciones.

Sting la miraba desde la parte superior de las escaleras, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano cuyo brazo descansaba en la baranda de seguridad, los ojos azul oscuro seguían los movimientos ambiguos de ese extraño punto amarillo y una sonrisa engreída se extendió por sus facciones.

—_"...un bicho raro"—_pensó contemplando a la chica que supuso fue la que le abrió la puerta de entrada en primera instancia antes de ser aplastada por los brazos de Grandine, la misma que parecía desmoronarse sobre sus piernas y que al parecer sería su vecina por estos meses.

Grandine gritó desde la puerta, caminando rápidamente hacia su encuentro, el punto pareció encogerse buscando alguna salida para ocultarse y él, con diversión malvada, observó que se asemejaba a un animalito sin escapatoria, a un ratoncito. No.

— _"A un pollo"_ —reafirmó notando sus características.

Pequeña, amarilla y temblorosa, tal como un polluelo.

El taconeo de la energética mujer estremeció a Lucy, miró a su alrededor buscando alguna salida, miles de ideas provenientes de una imaginativa mente de escritora se estrellaron mareándola. ¿Esconderse en el armario?, ¿Arrastrarse bajo la alfombra? ¿Mimetizarse con la planta? ¿O huir despavorida? Pero... ¿De qué huía?

— ¡Luuuucy~~! —chilló la mujer en un abrazo demoledor, empujando el rostro de la joven a los pechos y frotando su mejilla sobre su pelo, mientras Lucy sentía que le roban el oxígeno de los pulmones y recordaba su razón para huir.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Lucy-san esta azul!—gimoteó Wendy con preocupación y Grandine soltó a la chica que se derrumbó cerca de la niña para salvar su vida.

— Wendy no seas exagerada, es solo la pintura —rió desconectada la mujer con una gran sonrisa salvaje que asemejaba a un dragón que tanto los Dragneel admiraban.

Igneel miró a todos con expresión similar, orgulloso de su esposa; sus fracciones se dulcificaron al ver a su sobrino en la parte superior de las escaleras mirando a todos con una pequeña chispa de curiosidad.

En un suspiro contenido sus manos rozaron con los bolsillos de su pantalón y al toparse con su celular recordó la razón por la que había dejado a su sobrino vagando por la casa. Fue una "charla privada" donde los Dragneel se habían actualizado de todo, Igneel desvió la vista a la joven rubia que comenzaba a recobrar el aliento y procedió a llamar al último miembro familiar que se encontraba ausente, Wendy le había mencionado la situación donde se encontraba Natsu, ahora esperaba que su hijo mayor contestara el teléfono.

— ¡Sting-kun! —gritó Grandine señalándolo enérgicamente. Sting se estremeció internamente por los brillos que tenía la señora a su alrededor.

Lucy se congeló. Volteando muy lentamente de forma robótica la cabeza para fijarse donde su vecina había apuntado, su cara ardió en rubor frenético al ver que él siempre estuvo de espectador en su intento de fuga. Las mejillas se le hincharon de disgusto e hizo un mohín de frustración pura. Sting notó cómo lo miraba y sonrió bajo la palma de su mano, Lucy casi podía sentir la diversión siniestra emanando del rubio, el rubor se intensifico en el rostro de porcelana.

Para su horror, Lucy sintió como los brazos de Grandine se posaban nuevamente sobre sus hombros, levantándola y enderezando en frente de la vista del desconocido.

— ¿Sting-kun, viste tu habitación? ¡Lu-chan la hizo! ¡Es tan linda! ¿No sería buena no-quiero decir, una amiga impresionante? ¡Apuesto que serán grandes amigos!

Las manos de la señora tenían un férreo control sobre sus hombros delgados impidiéndole encorvarse como siempre lo hacía en este tipo de situaciones. En pánico Lucy se encontró con los fríos y aburridos ojos azul oscuro, el cabello rubio que tapaba su rostro se deslizó exhibiendo su piel lechosa y sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de temor; Sting relajó un poco sus hombros pensando para sí mismo que sí, ella parecía un animalito asustado.

La blanca sonrisa de Grandine se extendió viendo esa pequeña conexión de miradas, Wendy en cambio, sólo temía por la estabilidad mental de su madre. La pequeña era muy consciente de su fanatismo por la heredera Heartfilia, de vez en cuando le confió que no era muy partidaria de su hijastro con sus constantes desatenciones a la chica, le hacía daño y Grandine se sentía herida por ello como la feminista que era. Incluso ella, siendo una niña de sólo catorce, podía ver destellos de los ojos marrones llorosos, solitarios y abatidos de la joven que consideraba una hermana mayor. Wendy mordió su labio inferior con mesura por el extraño impulso de su madre por forjar una amistad entre las dos "almas perdidas" tal como le había mencionado hace unos minutos donde ambos rubios no estaban presentes.

El corazón de Lucy retumbó en sus oídos cuando la cínica mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza y un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios apretados. Él...

_¡Ieek! _

_¡La estaba mirando descaradamente! _

Él mantenía ese rostro tranquilo, casi burlesco, con una suave sonrisa siempre presente, la Heartfilia pensó que ese brillo travieso que poseía era casi comparable con Natsu cuando hacía algo que le iba a traer más de un problema; pero la postura de su cuerpo le hacía recordar a Laxus Dreyar en toda su engreída gloria; al mismo tiempo casi podía sentir que él se estaba riendo de ella, una sensación que usualmente tenía alrededor de Gajeel. La realización el golpeo cortando el poco aire que mantenía en su caja torácica.

— ¡Un Dragonslayer! —Susurró sin poder controlarse y él, al ver la expresión anonadada, arqueó una ceja en confusión realzando su expresión sarcástica— "_¡Un Dragonslayer malvado!_"—terminó en el pensamiento.

Los miembros de la familia Dragneel salieron de sus debates mentales para poner plena atención en esa palabrita, Igneel y Grandine comenzaron a reír al idealizar a todo el grupo que le traía dolores de cabeza.

— Lucy-san —llamó Wendy, tirando de la camisa para la vergüenza de la rubia que volvía a recordar lo incomoda de su ropa—, ¿eso significa que incluirás a Sting-san en tu novela?

Sting se inclinó con interés sobre la barra poniendo los pelos de punta de la Lucy. A Grandine se le iluminaron los ojos a comparación de Igneel que se veía un tanto perdido.

— Eeeeeeh... ¿Qué novela? —masculló Lucy con la cabeza inclinada hacia otra dirección sospechosamente.

Wendy volvió a tirar la camisa causando que uno de los hombros fuera expuesto, causando que Sting se lamiera sus labios sólo para fastidiar y observar la vergüenza absoluta de la Heartfilia.

Si, Sting ya había diseñado el juego de burlas hacia el pequeño "pollito".

— De Fairy tail —se quejó ladeando la cabeza la niña peliazul para puntualizar su idea.

Lucy sonrió a duras penas murmurando "Quizás" para la alegría de Grandine que la empujaba hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Genial~! Ya estoy ansiosa por leerla —la mujer ignoró rotundamente el inocente "Tú no lees" de Igneel respondiendo con un "sutil" codazo en el estómago—. Bien, Sting-kun la cena ya está lista. Lucy-chan, te estas poniendo helada, ¡tiemblas! —Lucy frustrada fulminó a duras penas a Grandine, pero ésta nuevamente lo ignoró— Ponte algo mío o de Natsu. ¡Te quedas a cenar con nosotros!

Con un suspiro resignado la ojimarrón subió lentamente las escaleras, tambaleante, aun con la cabeza llena con el pensamiento del nuevo Dragonslayer, pero todas las ideas se bloquearon cuando llegó a la planta superior y estuvo a pocos pasos del susodicho.

Caminó con la cabeza agachada sin valor de mirarlo, en una mezcla confusa de vergüenza y miedo a la gente. Por estar distraída tropezó con la alfombra alcanzando a golpear levemente el brazo de Sting con su hombro; Lucy, como la señorita que se le había obligado a ser, se agachó en una leve reverencia de disculpas tímidas, al levantar su cuerpo vio al chico observándola nuevamente sin tapujos, de una forma que no estaba nada acostumbrada... Siempre había sido ignorada.

— Mira donde pisas —la voz era profunda y fría con matices juveniles, una clara orden más que una sugerencia.

Lucy levantó las manos para tirar el flequillo en una cortina sobre su cara al sentirse intimidada, sin el calor de los Dragneel sentía el peso total del aura oscura del joven, internamente la rubia se preguntó por qué ni Grandine, ni Igneel o Wendy parecían haberlo notado. Ese chico parecía sumido en algo muy turbio, las pocas sonrisas que había visto eran casi siniestras bajo ese halo de seguridad que portaba; murmuró otro "perdón" y quedó plantada al suelo con la mirada agachada sintiendo el escrutinio de la otra mirada.

Lucy mentalmente intentó descifrar esa expresión engañosa que portaba el que sería su nuevo vecino por quién sabe cuántos días.

Cuando Sting perdió el interés en ella y regresó su mirada hacia el primer piso, Lucy reinició su marcha, ahora libre del incómodo registro de ese misterioso y oscuro personaje. Al pasar completamente a su lado, la tímida chica no pudo evitar echar un leve vistazo a ese semblante distante, una careta diferente a todos los pensamientos conspiradores que tenía hace segundos atrás.

— _"Quizás fue mi imaginación..."_ —pensó reprimiendo un suspiro.

— ¡Hey!—la llamó provocando que Lucy quedara quieta en su sitio.

— ¿S-si?

Cuando volteó a verlo otra vez, Lucy deseó no haberlo hecho. Sting estaba ahora de cara a ella, apoyando su espalda contra el barandal y con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro; esos misteriosos ojos azules chispeaban una insana diversión que Lucy había visto tantas veces en personas de ese tipo con crueles tendencias. Él ladeo la cabeza con simpatía, causándole un escalofrío a la chica, podía presentirlo, todo lo que podía venir de ese chico no podía ser bueno.

Para Sting era simplemente acorralar un pollito por entretenimiento.

— ¿Escribirás sobre mí? —la declaración estaba llena de malicia bien disimulada.

Los labios de Lucy evitaron dar ese gesto torpe que hacia cada vez que algo así de intimo le era preguntado.

Su historia era personal, su mundo interno al cual podría escapar de lo que le hacía daño. Las manos desconocidas e incluso conocidas no tenían derecho a tocar esos párrafos llenos de fantasía. Levy editaba algunos textos sólo cuando era consultada, Erza, Natsu o Gray en general la apoyaban regalándole libros en blanco o bonitos bolígrafos, también algunas veces aportaban con ideas a ciegas aunque ni ellos mismos supieran muy bien de que se trataba la historia.

La única que había leído por completo esas palabras era Wendy, alguien en quien Lucy se veía reflejada con su usual problema de pesadillas donde los recuerdos de su verdadero padre vienen atemorizarla, recordándole el accidente y lo que perdió. Siempre que la rubia era solicitada para ser su niñera no le podía negar la fantasía de magos que redacta, Lucy le relataba cuentos para dormir sobre las aventuras del gremio de magos; Esto era un secreto entre ambas, la pequeña Dragonslayer y maga celestial, como el equipo ficticio de su novela, porque Lucy sinceramente no podía contarle al resto cómo usaba sus nombres y personalidades, le avergonzaba que leyeran todo lo que realmente pensaba, de cómo los retrataba o... lo que añoraba ser.

Ahora, teniendo a esa nueva persona frente a ella, con la segura intensión de burlarse de su mundo, no pudo evitar dar media vuelta y buscar en lo recóndito de su ser un poco de valor.

Seguramente la Lucy de Fairy tail pueda contestarle de mejor manera.

— No lo creo —mantuvo los parpados cerrados porque no creía poder argumentar aunque fuera una sola silaba mirándolo a los ojos—, mis personajes son gente a la cual yo estimo... Algo más personal.

—...Personal, ¿eh?—lo escuchó meditar en silencio—...Ya lo veremos...

Lucy infló las mejillas de rabia al entender la insinuación del joven rubio, era obvia la intensión implícita bajo esa casi aburrida declaración. Si era tan engreído para creer que podría penetrar en su mundo, se equivocaba. En ese momento se juró a sí misma no escribir sobre ese sujeto, por muy buen personaje -¡Dragonslayer!- que pudiera ser.

Se enderezó empujando sus hombros hacia atrás como Levy actuaba para parecer más imponente, aunque su cabello era un lio que la hacía parecer infantil; dignamente caminó a grandes zancadas como lo había visto hacer a Erza, aunque no creía que se veía bien en ella por el bufido que salió de Sting; y, con cuidado de no apresurar mucho el paso, se introdujo a la habitación cuyo camino estaba tan grabado en su inconsciente que mecánicamente la llevó hasta la puerta: el dormitorio de Natsu Dragneel.

**...**

Con una sonrisa relajada que no abandonaba rostro, asentiendo levemente a las cosas que le nombraban y dando comentarios ingeniosos para desviar la atención, Sting estaba en modo automático sólo para complacer a los Dragneel en cúspide de su euforia social y a su vez extraía información de cada uno de ellos.

Igneel seguía como lo recordaba de niño. El paso de los años sólo le había traído unas cuantas canas y arrugas que no llegaban a envejecer su eternamente juvenil figura; era un haz de energía, una llama o "fuego" como siempre idealizó el Eucliffe desde su infancia. Esta vez no era tan estúpido para añorar algo como eso, ¿Figura paterna? Él no necesitaba algo así, sólo se limitaba a observarlo como alguien más que deambularía por un tiempo en su vida y luego saldría en cualquier instante sin dejar marca.

Grandine era tal como la describían, incluso más enérgica. Aun así la elegancia de algunos movimientos le habían dejado internamente absorto; era una belleza similar a su tío, un tipo extraño de mujer con ojos agudos y voluntad imparable para moldearse a la su marido, pero lo suficientemente buena para que Sting la tomara como una estúpida del montón.

Ideales, convicciones, "el poder de los sentimientos", el rubio escupía en las cursis creencias de esta rama de la familia Dragneel, él aun no podía entender cómo el mundo no los había aplastado, esas porquerías no funcionaban en la vida real, él lo sabía por carne propia. Asimismo en este momento debía ser cauto, "simpático" en términos sarcásticos. Sería una broma privada si Rogue estuviera a su lado, pero a cambio el puesto de adjunto era ocupado por algo muy diferente a su amigo.

Wendy Marvell, que estaba en frente de su posición la mesa, era tan diminuta y con gracia, estaba llena de los mismos ideales de sus padres y de igual manera consciente de la realidad, algo que le sentaba bien. Según lo que había escuchado, su padre fue hecho añicos en el mismo accidente que murió la esposa original de su tío, una mujer a la que ya no recordaba, supuso distraídamente que el afeminado cabello de Natsu provenía de ella.

— _"Que irónico"_ —pensó aceptando con amabilidad engañosa el ofrecimiento de la niña para recargar su vaso—. "_Igneel y Grandine aquí mientras sus respectivas parejas estaban pudriéndose bajo tierra."_

Escuchó la voz frágil de la persona que se sentaba a su derecha, Wendy se enfocó en ella con un brillo especial de familiaridad, una persona que se ganó los favores de la familia Dragneel, "El pollito".

No es que le tomara la suficiente importancia para inventarle un apodo, simplemente ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre.

—_"L...Logi, Lo... ¿O comenzaba con La?"_ —Se deshizo la incógnita tan rápido como había llegado_—"No importa."_

Era solo un vestigio de adolescente. Era pequeña, tanto que pudo haberla confundido con alguna amiga de Wendy, con los hombros hundido y mirada baja, "un perdedor" en el la clasificación general del Eucliffe, tan fácil aplastarla que con leves gestos parecía intimidarla, algo ciertamente divertido para su oscuro sentido del humor. La ropa le incomodaba, su piel translucida era tan virginal que le causaba morbo, ella se había envuelto en una chaqueta roja con diseños en blanco para ocultarse, según lo que escuchó de Grandine ese era el abrigo favorito de su primo.

Sonrió cruelmente, ¿Natsu se enredaba con este tipo de animalitos?

La sombra rubia parecía iluminarse ante la mención del pelirosado, un dato interesante para Sting que lo encontraba cómicamente patético.

— ¿Y Natsu-_san_? —preguntó siseando levemente el sufijo, al punto que con la poca atención de los comensales había pasado desapercibido. Claro, excepto para ella.

Sting con placer descubrió que el pollito le miró de mala manera por esa falsa muestra de respeto a su primo. Igneel, ignorante a todo, rió levemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposa que se ahogaba con su carne.

— Está ocupado—habló el patriarca Dragneel con toda la sutileza que poseía, Grandine envió una mirada de terror que hizo levantarle los pelos a todos de la maldad que expelía, la mujer se enfocó en su carne para evitar el tema.

Y Sting, siendo como era,** debía** preguntar.

— Ohh—esbozó su mejor expresión inocente— ¿Y en qué?

Grandine comenzó a picar su carne con fiereza.

— Con una amiga.

Sting podía ser un inconsciente en muchos niveles, pero vivir técnicamente solo, con un padre volátil y mujeres desconocidas le habían hincado la habilidad casi sobrenatural para captar los cambios del animo a su alrededor, Rogue con su escaso dialecto ayudó a refinar esa habilidad.

El animalito a su lado que antes parecía incómodo, que incluso parecía detestarlo a ratos, ahora sólo se enfocaba en comer uniformemente su comida sin voltear a darle una mirada mordaz por las rendijas de su cabello. El chico notaba detalle de todo con simples miradas por el rabillo del ojo, pollito era tan cambiante que era casi divertido seguirle la pista a sus muecas; ahora bien, lo más entretenido que tenía ese punto amarillo en la opinión del Sting era que parecía notar sus intenciones ocultas bajo su sonrisa resuelta, tan claramente como él podía identificar las emociones de ella.

Simplemente interesante... Realmente quería ver hasta qué punto podría tirar de ella antes de rasgarla.

— Pero pensé que _ella_ era su _amiga especial_ —comentó señalándola, aparentemente sin mala intención para todos los que no fueran Lucy. Sting pudo ver cómo el punto amarillo posó su mano sobre el vaso con jugo de naranja, temblando levemente.

— Lo es —respondió rotundamente Igneel sin entender muy bien en juego de palabras de su sobrino y le dedicó una pequeña mirada de compasión a la chica; el ojiazul pudo comenzar a entender el rompecabezas en su cabeza—. Lucy-chan es la mejor amiga de Natsu, ¿verdad?

Se fijó en ella con atención, la chica que se llama... ¿Luka? Lu... ¡Ah! ¡Lucy!

No calzaba con el nombre.

— Mhmm entonces _Lucy-san_ —ella se estremeció cuando dijo su nombre, ¿por qué? él no sabía ni le interesaba en cierto modo— ¿No los acompañaste?

La vio morderse el labio inferior, cómo las cejas rubias se fruncían, Sting estaba dotado de excelente vista, podía ver los ojos marrones -Extraños... Se ven tan muertos y vivos a ratos- llenándose de emociones desconocidas.

Wendy abrió la boca para hablar pero Lucy la cortó con un susurro.

— No quería —Su voz era débil, pequeña, tal como ella, quebrada pero se mantenía entera—. Natsu está con su persona especial. Yo _debo_ apoyarlo...

Tenía el cabello rubio tapándole su cara agachada, los puños firmemente apretados, junto a la tela que sobraba de la chaqueta ella se veía tan pequeña. Minúscula y _aplastable_.

Grandine dejó su comida para mirar a la chica con compasión y cariño, tal como Wendy. "Lastima" fue otra palabra que se le vino a la mente al Eucliffe.

— ¡Ya que...!—Ella levantó la vista, descubriendo a los comensales una amplia sonrisa suave, con las mejillas rojas, y ojos cerrados— Natsu es mi mejor amigo, si él es feliz yo soy feliz.

Sorpresa era lo que describía la expresión de Sting y enseguida frunció el ceño; él no podía creerlo, tenía que ser otra hipócrita más, el mundo está plagado de gente que se hace la buena para darte la puñalada por la espalda, pero… Parecía… real, tan sincero que se dejó estar en la duda. ¿Ella realmente pensaba eso? ¿Era masoquista o algo?

La silla cayó por culpa de Grandine, quien literalmente voló para tirarse sobre la chica, apretujándola sobre su pecho, incluso Wendy se agachó cerca de ellas para acceder a un turno para abrazar a la rubia.

Igneel rió felizmente posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Sting que aún se veía desconcertado.

— Lucy es una chica fuerte— Aclaró el mayor de los Dragneel a su sobrino—. Incluso mucho más fuerte que yo —sonrió—, te sorprenderías.

Sting miró a su tío y luego a las tres mujeres en el suelo, la caída había hecho que Lucy quitara su pelo del rostro y tirara las mangas de la chaqueta hacia atrás, riendo, demostrándole la misma joven que vio por primera vez.

Diferente.

— Es_... rara_.

No podía explicarlo de otra manera, "interesante" no estaba en su diccionario para este tipo de situaciones.

Escuchó otra vez la risa de su familiar, Igneel revolvió los cabellos de Sting para su disgusto y le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

— Sabes, Natsu dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú cuando la conoció. El destino es algo gracioso.

**…**

_Fue muy rápido, tanto que los jóvenes ojos de la Heartfilia no lograron captarlo. _

_El hermano menor del niño que la molestaba estaba tirado sobre el piso tocándose su labio sangrante, a su lado una roca que se incriminaba como la culpable de la herida. El mayor impresionado soltó uno de los brazos de la niña para socorrer a su familiar, empujándola hacia abajo sin delicadeza. _

_Sin embargo, unas manos suaves y pequeñas la protegieron de su caída. _

— _¿Nee, te encuentras bien? _

_Giró la cabeza conmocionada, debatiéndose entre el origen de la voz amigable y los abusadores que la habían maltratado. Lucy asustada abrió su boca para advertirle que se alejara pero la voz no le salía de la garganta, estaba asustada, aterrada. Alguien la había protegido y ahora iba a sufrir por ella. _

— _¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanito?! —gritó el líder encarando a la ayudante de la heredera, Lucy miró con pavor como la niña sonreía confianzuda. Porque si, era una niña de su edad, de grandes ojos azules y con el cabello más claro y bonito que Lucy había visto en sus cortos años. _

…

Lucy Heartfilia jamás se consideró una persona con suerte pese a que su madre antes le apodaba cariosamente _"Lucky Lucy_". Cree la chica entonces que su progenitora se llevó su fortuna a la tumba junto a su cariño y confianza.

El destino se burlaba de ella constantemente, o quizás simplemente era su incapacidad de negarse a todo lo que le pedían. En fin... Ella no podía culpar a nadie sobre el problema en que estaba metida, aunque posiblemente –y felizmente- podría culpar a cierta persona llamada Grandine Dragneel.

— Y-y... Entonces—apuntó a la calle de enfrente donde se veía un paradero de buses—, allí es donde pasa el autobús de la escuela—escuchó un gruñido que la hizo saltar—. ¡Puedes caminar si quieres! ¡No esta tan lejos! Natsu camina todas las mañanas conmigo, nos encontramos con Levy-chan y Erza-chan. Etto ¿Te dije quién es Erza? Bueno. Veras...ella-

Enserio, ¿Cómo terminó dando un tour por el condominio a las 10 y media de la noche? Todo era culpa de Grandine. Lucy no le deseaba mal, pero esperaba que la señora Dragneel comiera algo en mal estado.

No... Ella no podía desear eso, negó rápidamente la cabeza borrando sus "malos pensamientos".

—A ¡aa! ¡Y ella es muy fuerte! ¡Muy muy poderosa! ¡Y...! A veces da miedo pero es muy buena persona. No toques su pastel eso sí. Eucliffe-san, ¿Te gustan los pasteles?

Lucy volteó a ver al susodicho que no había hablado en todo el paseo, Sting entrecerró los ojos sin ninguna señal de la sonrisa falsa que antes había mostrado, Lucy se congeló y torpemente giró de nuevo al frente, fingiendo una sonrisa que salió como un chillido nervioso.

— ¿N-n-no? —rió nerviosa— Bueno, Ee... Ahí está el puente de Magnolia porque hay un río, ¿Lo viste? ¡Es hermoso! C-claro si puedes verlo —agregó lo último por culpa de la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Prefería al chico que hablaba aunque sea con doble sentido, este Sting estaba callado desde unos pasos fuera de la casa de los Dragneel. No, Lucy lo notó retraído desde el final de la cena y se preguntó qué le habrá pasado.

La chica suspiró, intentando buscar otro tema de conversación en su cabeza, sin embargo todo terminaba de alguna manera relacionándose con el pelirosado.

— Quiero verlo—se quedó quieta al escuchar su voz—. Puedo ver bien… en la oscuridad.

Lucy se estremeció al verlo iluminado con los faros de la noche. La mirada indescriptible, el cabello rebelde, los caninos, hasta el pendiente de la oreja izquierda.

_¡OMG! ¡Un Vampiro! _

Lucy era un poco demasiado imaginativa para su propio bien.

— ¡Esta cerrado! —Chilló y se dio media vuelta para empujarlo a una zona más iluminada—, E-esta son las casas de algunos amigos, se llama barrio del...

Sting siguió mirándola extrañado mientras ella se perdía en un mundo de explicaciones de las cuales oía un tercio.

Ella era extraña, eso estaba confirmado, algo le picaba en su interior y no le gustaba. La gente desinteresada no existe, al menos para él. ¿Quién era ella para cambiarle la percepción del mundo? Sting no podía entender ese tipo de personas.

— ¿Realmente piensas eso? —preguntó de improviso.

— ¿Hum?

Lucy se detuvo, estaban en una esquina cercana iluminada por un faro, el rio se escuchaba a lo lejos, casi silenciado por los vehículos al pasar. Era un lugar solitario.

Sting frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres alguna especie de mártir o algo así? ¿O sólo tienes fetiche por el masoquismo?

El rubio se veía tan confundido intentando descifrarla.

—... No sé de qué estás hablando, Eucliffe-san

— Corta el rollo, sabes perfectamente como pienso.

Lucy parpadeo ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Eh?

Sting se encogió de hombros y dejó caer aquella máscara que había estructurado exclusivamente para los Dragneel, ahora la miraba mortalmente serio, sin burla en el rostro.

— No soy nada bueno y lo sabes —incluso su voz estaba vacía de toda ironía.

La chica mordió su labio inferior, apretando sus puños en bolas pequeñas, ahí estaba otra vez, esa aura letal; el primo de su mejor amigo era mucho más peligroso sin esa falsa sonrisa como fachada.

— Emp, yo-

— ¿Qué eres tú para ellos?—interrumpió ásperamente sin darle oportunidad para explicar, ni siquiera parecía oírla— Parecen haberte aceptado. Son unos idiotas, pero tú eres aun peor, ¿No?

Se le secó la garganta ante aquellas palabras, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cuestionamientos. Los Dragneel eran buenas personas, la habían aceptado ¿Qué estaba mal con ellos?

— ¡No es así!—No iba a dejar que este chico los tratara mal a esa gente tan importante para ella.

— Estas aquí atrapada conmigo—sentenció Sting con una sonrisa cruel—. Sola, distrayendo a un bastardo como yo para hacerle un favor a esos ignorantes.

— L-lo hago porque —Lucy comenzó a tartamudear, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente— Grandine-san me lo pidió y yo...

— ¿…Mendigas su cariño? —completó Sting con sorna.

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste? —se acercó hasta que su aliento le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas y Lucy evadió su mirada, él se burlaba de ella— En esa casa no estaba lo que querías, ¿cierto?... Sigues aquí, Lu-_cy_.

— ¿Lo... que quería?

Sting ensanchó su sonrisa al verla atrapada; la tomó de la muñeca derecha manteniéndola firme a su lado para poder disfrutar cada una de sus reacciones. Ya que Lucy era tan escurridiza que nunca lo miraba de frente, a los ojos, donde Sting tenía sus tácticas para saber cómo embaucar a la gente. El Eucliffe no era más que un estafador perfectamente disfrazado con una sonrisa taimada y expresión resuelta, cuyo deporte favorito era ver a la sociedad decayendo, caminar sobre ellos y luego él, estando muchos escalones sobre todos, sacaba el mayor provecho de la situación.

Sting no era cruel, era realista.

Él era el mejor.

El corazón de Lucy retumbaba en sus oídos, ese rubio no tenía ese tipo de auras malvadas que expelían todos los abusadores, ella siempre tuvo más experiencia de la deseada cuando se trataba de la humillación e intimidación.

Estaban tan cercanos que percibía el cuerpo ajeno emitiendo la tibieza de su sangre bajo la chaqueta negra de cuero y la ligera camiseta blanca. Era un aura extraña, conocida, su pecho se estrujaba inconscientemente por la familiaridad, y no era su olor, ya que Sting era un Dragneel, sino algo más, algo que no había encontrado en otra persona. Un aura que Lucy conocía bien.  
La curiosidad podía más que el pavor, Lucy alzo la mirada tan solo para averiguar que guardaba este sujeto.

La respuesta era simple cuando lo veía a los ojos...  
Ya que ambos tenían el mismo tipo de mirada.

Se quedó sin habla mientras Sting se inclinaba a su oído, susurrando las palabras más sinceras de toda la noche.

— ¿Tanto te gusta mi primo que aguantas todas estas porquerías?

_...Eso es Patético._

La chica se quedó estática, sintiendo cómo un enorme peso era arrancado despiadadamente de su alma, uno de los secretos más sabidos y menos tocados por todos los que la rodeaban: su enamoramiento por su mejor amigo expuesto al primo del mismo.  
Levantó la mirada hacia el chico que la contemplaba aburrido, apreciando cada uno de los gestos de su cara. Él parecía satisfecho con su expresión de derrota, ya no podía fingir más esa máscara usual, y Sting no esperaba menos, él también le mostraba su real faceta ante ella.

La sangre se bombeaba por sus venas, sus oídos escuchaban cosas que no debía escuchar, una risa, palabras cariñosas. Un bufido suave de Sting la alertó de la realidad, el rubio ya no la veía, su objetivo estaba sobre su hombro, en el porche de una de las casas de la calle de al frente.

Lucy se preguntaba cómo la realidad podía ser tan cruel.

— ¡Natsu!

**…**

— _¡Natsu!— La niña albina abrió la boca llamando a alguien con desafío. _

_Una roca se estrelló en la parte de atrás de ambos abusadores causando que voltearan desde la pequeña peliblanca, que tenía ambos brazos abiertos en protección para la rubiecita asustada, al nuevo participante de esta situación. Con asombro la heredera Heartfilia abrió los ojos observando como un manchón rosado junto a uno más pequeño azul saltaba sobre ambos con una sonrisa salvaje, como héroes que tanto ha visto en televisión._

_Era un niño como ellas, acompañado con una casi cría de gato. Lucy observó ya más asombrada que asustada cómo el intrépido chico redujo a sus pies con patadas torpes y puños mal atinados a ambos hermanos. Los niños mayores intentaron darle más de un golpe pero el pequeño gatito los mordía fiero a cada oportunidad y hasta la niña albina que la protegía en este instante participaba gritando y lanzando lo que tenía a mano para ayudar al pelirosado._

— _¡Es Salamander!—gritó el menor sobándose la mano donde el felino lo había mordido— ¡Hermanito! ¡Es el hijo del dragón!_

_El mayor corrió con lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos y los pómulos inflados de la hinchazón; dio vuelta para dar una mirada de advertencia a la niña rubia pero fue interrumpida por el ceño fruncido del pequeño demonio de pelo rosa._

_Era uno de los huérfanos del accidente en la accidente en la carretera 777x. Siendo un pueblo pequeño todos habían escuchado de él, el descontrolado niño violento e impulsivo, "Salamander"._

— _¡Váyanse! ¡Cobardes!—gritó Lisanna, pero luego olvido su expresión aniñada para socorrer al pequeño gatito, Lucy ya no cubierta por el cuerpo de la albina menor pudo ver como el niño respiraba con dificultar, con los puños llenos de sangre. _

— _¿Sa-la-man...der?—murmuró con curiosidad la rubia para llamar la atención del niño agitado. Lucy se quedó quieta con los grandes ojos marrones abiertos de par en par fijos en el chico de pelo rosa. _

_La ira del Dragneel se calmó rápidamente, siendo reemplazado por curiosidad pura. La chica parecía un pollito, con el pelo amarillo desordenado por su cabello y los ojos marrones atentos a sus movimientos, los músculos se relajaron rompiendo esa postura de batalla que había visto hacer a su ídolo de ficción. Se acercó a pasos cautelosos al puntito amarillo, él no era muy bueno en hacer amigos, pero Lisanna y Happy estaban hay con él hoy así que pensaba que sería fácil. _

_Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, parándose sobre sus pies con firmeza, la apunto tal como Erza lo hacía y dijo:_

— _¿Qué eres tú?_

_Su actuación fue arruinada cuando Lisanna palpó su cara con resignación y dijo por lo bajo: "Se dice ¨Quién eres tú¨ Natsuuu~" siendo acompañado por un pequeño "Aye" del gatito. El pelirosa volteó con indignación gritándoles a su amiga e, increíblemente, a su gato por no apoyarlo; Lucy sonrió lentamente, por inercia. Cuando se dio cuenta el pelirosado ya estaba inclinado a su lado._

— _Neee~ no te rías— él la miro fijamente hasta incomodarla, Lucy ladeó la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente, agradecida a su salvador, provocado una sensación extraña en el pequeño héroe—. ¡AH! ¡No me mires así! ¡Rara!_

_La rubia parpadeo, luego otra vez._

— _¿Eh?_

_Natsu infló sus mejillas, dejándose llevar por el impulso. Se volteó para no ver a la rubiecita confundida, murmurando para sí mismo "más niñas raritas"._

_Riendo de la timidez del Dragneel, Lisanna se agachó junto a la chica herida, acomodando el pelo fuera de su rostro; Happy posó su patita en la rodilla de la Heartfilia para luego ir hacia su dueño que lo recibió felicitándolo por su valentía._

— _Hola —la albina sonrió con cariño y confianza—, Me llamo Lisanna Struss, este es mi amigo Natsuu~ ¡y Happy! ¡Nuestro hijo! —La chica rió por culpa del berrinche que hizo el niño de ojos verdes por el título dado a su mascota—. Pero él es muy tímido así que no le prestes atención._

_Lisanna limpió con la manga de su vestido las lágrimas secas en las mejillas de la chica, peinando con los dedos los cabellos rubios._

— _¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Lucy tropezó con las palabras, mordiéndose sus labios con timidez, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños de su edad, su padre no los encontraba a "su altura"._

— _L-Lucy…—susurró para la confusión de ambos niños y gato._

— _¿Qué? No te oigo—aclaró Natsu acercándose más, Lucy apretó los parpados y puños aparentemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo. _

— _Lucy Heartfilia._

_Ya lo había dicho, la rubia espero con los ojos cerrados alguna reacción. La gente de este pueblo de clase media le tenía cierta repulsión a su apellido, la niña no podía comprender por qué._

— _¡Ohhh Luigui!—Gritó Natsu con una gran sonrisa mal entendiendo el nombre, Lisanna palmeó su cabeza en reprimenda._

— _¡Es Lucy!_

— _¡Aye!_

_Natsu se sobó el lugar afectado quejándose._

—_P-pues debería hablar más claro—dijo el niño acusando a la rubia—, ¡Si te quedas callada nunca te van a escuchar!_

— _Sip—apoyó Lisanna ideando algo—, Mi hermana siempre dice que hay que Im-po-ner-se… lo que sea que signifique eso._

— _Pero Lisanna~ tu hermana da miedo—interrumpió Natsu._

— _¡No es cierto! ¡S-solo no sabe expresarse!_

_Pero como el destino era irónico en cierto sentido, en ese instante un grito resonó en todo el parque, la música metal y el sonido de las pisadas de alguien enojado confirmaron para ambos niños la presencia de cierto "demonio" Strauss._

— _¡Liiiiiisannaaa!—Llamó una adolescente gótica de cabello blanco— ¡Nos vamos! Elfman se siente constipado_

_El niño de alrededor 11 años se sonrojo rojo escarlata mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

— _Hermana, no lo digas tan fuerte..._

_Lisanna dejó caer los hombros resignada, a su lado Natsu reía con ganas junto a su gato, que Lucy podía jurar que entendía toda la situación. _

_Antes de irse Lisanna rompió su vestido rojo para usarla de venda para la rubia limpiando un leve moretón en su cara y de esa forma dejándole el rostro descubierto. Lucy agacho la cabeza con torpeza y agradecimiento pero Lisanna el sujeto de los hombros sonriendo ampliamente._

— _¡No te escondas! ¡Eres muy linda Lucy!—la Heartfilia sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas por la convicción de las palabras de la Strauss—, no tienes que estar más sola, ¿Vale? ¡Natsu y yo te protegeremos de los malos! _

— _¡Aye!_

_Se escucharon más gritos y el casi llanto de Elfman fue el detonante para que Lisanna supiera que era hora de irse, le dio indicaciones tal militar a ambos Dragneels, gato y niño, ordenándoles acompañar a su nueva amiga a casa. Sonriendo dulcemente Lisanna se unió a sus hermanos, desapareciendo por el horizonte junto a ellos._

_Lucy se quedó unos momentos viéndola partir, sintiendo los latitos de su corazón acelerados. Una amiga... Ella tenía una amiga._

_Estaba tan feliz._

_Natsu se acercó hasta que el espacio personal de la rubia era invadido, ella notando esto fuera de su nube de felicidad salto hacia atrás._

— _Mhh—Natsu la contemplo analizando—, Lisanna tiene razón—sonrió ampliamente con las mejillas un tanto rojas—, ¡Eres muy linda Luce!_

_Lucy sentía sus mejillas arder._

— _¡Como Happy!—Completo el niño inconsciente levantando a su gatito a la altura de la Heartfilia. _

_El gato maulló feliz haciéndola sonreír._

**…**

Sus mejores amigos.

A quienes más quería.

— Fue divertido —dijo Lisanna sonriéndole a su amigo de pelo rosa. La chica iba vestida con unas zapatillas convers negras, unos short corto de mezclilla, una camiseta amarilla y una sudadera celeste; estaba un tanto sucia, con restos de pasto y tierra, no obstante la albina se veía tan radiante cómo su genética la había dotado.

Lisanna era una chica simple, con gustos un tanto masculinos, le gusta ser amiga de sus amigos, divertirse y rodar por el suelo tal como ahora, usando su primera cita para ir a un parque y correr hasta que se termina el pavimento.

— Sip—Natsu sonríe porque es natural en él y... porque no sabe cómo actuar ahora—, debimos traer a Happy

—Duhh~ Happy es gatito poderoso, hubiera pescado con nosotros.

Ella se iré y él lo hace por consecuencia. Sus manos pica, quieren tocarla pero Lisanna se mantiene dolorosamente ajena, fijando su vista más allá, buscando algo que Natsu no puede comprender.

Pero él tiene que tratar, Lisanna es lo que Natsu estaba acostumbrado, lo primero que probó, _tiene que intentar._

— Y Lucy—comenta la albina apagando la risa de Natsu —, también debe acompañarnos.

El puño se aprietan hasta que las uñas se marcan sobre sus palmas, Natsu ya tenía cicatrices, lo llevaba haciendo este proceso inconscientemente durante todo el día.

— Luce está bien—algo estaba mal, es una declaración tan vacía que no sonaba como era él—, Ella está bien...

Natsu es de los tipos que se auto convencen cuando no pueden seguir un ideal, es demasiado terco, directo y muy cabezotas como dice su padre, pero hay algo que no puede ignorar y es un dolor de un nakama. Pero... Lucy no está en dolor, al menos eso piensa ¿Por qué lo estaría? Ella le dio un discurso de cómo tratar a la albina con propiedad, Lucy lo respaldaba cuando la albina se fue, su Luce lo apoyaba.

_¡Uggg! S_u estómago duele.

_¿Por qué?_

— ¡Nee! vamos a repetirlo ¿Vale? —Natsu amplio su sonrisa posando las manos marcadas detrás de su cabeza.

— Sii, y llevaremos a todos —los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

— No —los músculos se tensaron—. Yo quiero estar contigo.

— Natsu...

— Porque yo te quiero a ti

Dolía ¿Por qué tenían que venir a presenciar esto? Con el humor más falso que podía reunir pensó para sí misma la Heartfilia que debió ir al puente oscuro con el supuesto vampiro.

Ambos rubios eran testigo de toda esta escena.

— El destino es una perra—Comentó Sting con sin burla observando a lo lejos al que reconoció como su primo. No veía gran cambio en él, más alto, más musculo nada que el montón de fotografías esparcida por la casa de sus tíos no le podría mostrar, pero en conclusión seguía siendo el imbécil que acostumbrada, sus voz se escuchaba hasta donde estaban de pie. La peliblanca esta "buena" pero no era algo que Sting le tomase algo de su tiempo, era demasiado parecida a Yukino, la seudo-novia de su mejor amigo para su bien, le era casi repulsivo.

Bajo la mirada a la rubia con curiosidad, indagando su estado. Lucy tenía una sonrisa dolorosa en su rostro, con el cabello frente a sus ojos, era inquietante para cualquiera menos para Sting, había conocido muchos casos iguales, pues, él había rechazado a demasiadas chicas para entender esa expresión.

Su corazón estaba quebrado.

Ella irguió con dignidad que anonado al Eucliffe por un momento.

— ¿Nos vamos?—Preguntó con calma, su ojos lo evitaban, ahora eran de un marrón opaco— O… ¿Quieres seguir viendo esto Eucliffe-san?

Alzó una ceja inquisidor pero se abstuvo de preguntar algo. Echo un último vistazo hacía la pareja frente al porche de la casa iluminada, la puerta se había abierto exhibiendo a dos personas, ambas de pelo blanco, supuso que eran algunos familiares.

Caminó tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos viéndole fijamente la espalda, quizás le dio menos crédito del que merecía. Mientras miraba el pelo dorado ondear a su paso, Sting admitió a si mismo que el pollito era más valiente que otras mujeres que había encontrado en su camino.

— _Lucy es una chica fuerte. Incluso mucho más fuerte que yo, te sorprenderías._

— Estoy sorprendido—susurro con una sonrisa peligrosa deslizándosele en el rostro—…Realmente interesante.

Las luces de la casa Dragneel se veían a lo lejos, Lucy seguía caminando de forma robótica, sin intentar dar algún tema de conversación, respiraba calculadamente, una, dos… inhala, exhala…Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, eran una gran cantidad de emociones juntadas en un solo punto, reprimiéndose hasta que pudiera encontrara el baño de su habitación y llorar hasta que sus ojos estuvieran hinchados. Ella ya lo había experimentado, estaba acostumbrada por más masoquista que sonase, era solo una aguja que estaba insertada en su piel, llevaba tanto tiempo que aprendió a ignorar el dolor.

Algo le sujeto la muñeca, Lucy se volteó para encontrarse con el semblante divertido de Sting, algo planeaba, no lo conocía pero podía sentirlo.

— No estés triste—sonrió, sin duda su intención no era consolarla—, eso no es gran cosa, puedes hacer algo mejor.

Lucy no se suponía que debía sentirse intrigada en este momento, pero lo hacía; volteó completamente para indicarle que estaba escuchando.

— Lo reconozco niña, tienes más bolas de lo que aparentas.

"_El destino era gracioso_" era algo que había dicho su tío y tenía razón, Sting quizás pueda obtener un beneficio de toda esta situación.

— No me contestaste—continuó el rubio— ¿Realmente te gusta tanto mi primo que aguantas todas estas porquerías?

— Natsu es—Lucy hablo a duras penas—…una muy persona importante para mi

— ¿Y la tipa esa también supongo? —meditó Sting completando el rompecabezas.

— Si, Lisanna…Lisanna también. Mucho

— Y no le quitaras el novio—se burló—, de lo que te he visto no tienes la voluntad para tomar lo "tuyo"

— Natsu no es mío—interrumpió Lucy con impotencia—, no son juguetes con los cuales puedas jugar, Eucliffe-san

— Quizás sí, quizás no…—él rió disfrutando de una broma privada—, pero _Lucy_ ¿Te gustaría que mi primo tonto sea tuyo?

Él era sugerente, acercándosele hasta que Lucy tenía que retroceder, Sting aun tenia sujeta su muñeca, arrastrándola lejos de la visión de la casa de los Dragneel, alguien había salido a buscarlos.

— Y-yo…

— Imagínatelo—la sujeto de la barbilla para que esta vez Lucy no pudiera evitar su análisis—, puedo ayudarte…a conseguirlo… Natsu-san

Lucy retrocedió topándose con el muro de una de las casas aledañas.

— No quiero—exclamó Lucy girando la cabeza. Sting la volvió a sujetar hasta que el espacio entre ambos era casi inexistente.

— ¿Realmente?

— No…—murmuro ya menos decidida.

— Pensé que eras más inteligente pollito—dijo sin censurar su broma al decir el apodo—, piénsalo, Natsu-san con la tipa esa juntos, y tú en el marco como la eterna mejor amiga

Se acercó hasta su oído, sujetando ambas muñecas.

— Eres egoísta—siseó Sting lentamente—…Muy dentro de ti imploras mi ayuda. Solo… déjate llevar, _Luce_

Solo faltaba un empujón, la podía sentir temblar, cómo su respiración se enganchaba en sus pulmones.

— ¿Q-qué debería hacer?

Bingo.

Sting se separó hasta recuperar su pose despreocupada.

— Un trato—le guiño un ojo—, te ayudo, tú me ayudas.

— ¿He?—Lucy recuperó su compostura, respirando normalmente se dio cuenta que estaba algo afiebrada, ¿Se había sonrojado? —Pero tú— recupero la cordura—, ¡Tú no eres nada bueno!

_Ha… así que si había escuchado su advertencia._

Sting rió.

—No lo soy así que abstente a las consecuencias—ofreció una mano— ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Porque sabes Lucy… Yo soy el mejor

La Heartfilia lo contemplo con aprensión, sintiéndose nostálgica.

Un deja vú

**…**

— _¿Esta es tu casa? ¡¿Es broma?!—gritó el Dragneel de 10 años impresionado, Lucy se encogió su cuerpecito insegura, sosteniendo al gato azulado en sus brazos. Ella pensaba que su casa era normal ¿Había algún problema con ella?_

_Natsu se volteó a ella apretando sus hombros, sonriendo ampliamente, junto a unos enormes ojos emocionados._

— _¿Siempre viviste aquí? ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡Ah! ¡Esto es raro! ¡Luce eres rara! ¡Eres un fantasmaaaaa! ¡Papá! ¡Luce es un fantasma! ¡Eso es tan COOL!—Soltó de corrido el pequeño Dragneel con todo el poder de su caja torácica._

_Lucy un tanto asustada y sorprendida giro el cabeza a la casa de ajunto donde luego de de un rato se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados, de ahí salío un hombre pelirrojo, juvenil, con los mismos ojos afilados de Natsu._

— _¡Natsu no grites que asustas a los vecinos!_

— _¡Peeero Igneel! ¡Tú gritas también!_

— _¡Soy tu padre! ¡No me digas Igneel!_

— _¡Igneeeeeeeel! Igneel~ Igneel~_

_Lucy ahogo un chillido, usando al gato azul como escudo; el hombre pelirrojo se veía peligrosamente enojado, con un fondo escarlata ardiendo a sus espaldas. Natsu sin temor alguno le saco la lengua divertido, el hombre tomó al niño desde el cuello de su camiseta y luego…_

_Sonrió._

— _¡Moo! ¡Natsu eres mi cría! ¡No puedo enojarme contigo mocoso idiota!_

_Natsu aplaudió riendo mientras se encaramaba sobre el hombro de Igneel, acercándose a su oído para contarle sus aventuras del día._

— _¡Hee! ¿Te volviste a meter en peleas Natsu?...Estoy orgulloso, tal como tu madre—él hombre sonrió con nostalgia— ¿Are? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

_Lucy volvió agacharse tras el pequeño gato. Happy maulló un "¡Aye!" para llamar la atención.  
_

—_ "un adulto extraño… Papá dijo que no hablara con ellos" _—_pensó la heredera._

— _¡Mira! ¡Un punto amarillo! —Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, la grande mano de Igneel se deslizo a su cabello revolviéndolo traviesamente—, ¿Es tu novia Nat-suuu?_

_Tanto el pelirosado como la rubiecita se sonrojaron, Happy parecía estar maullando rodando su lengua._

— _¡Papá! Eso es asqueroso—El niño hizo una mueca de disgusto—, ¡Ella es Luce! ¡Luce es Igneel! ¡Un Dragón!_

— _¡He! ¿Enserio?—exclamó la niña ilusionada, ella amaba la fantasía._

— _Duhhh ¡Pues si! Y tú eres un fantasma, Luceee ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que vivías aquí?_

_Tardando unos segundos en hilar sus pensamientos Lucy se iluminó en la nueva perspectiva, ¿Natsu era su…Vecino? ¡Natsu podía ser su amigo!_

— _Claro que soy tu amigo bicho raro—exclamó el niño haciéndole saber a Lucy que había pensando en voz alta. _

_Natsu salto del hombro de su padre para correr hacia la niña. Le extendió su mano en ofrecimiento, sonriendo con la sonrisa más amable que Lucy haya visto._

— _¡Siempre estaré contigo Luce! _

**…**

Ya habían pasado tantos años de ese momento, y ahora aquí había alguien con una expresión aniñada similar a la que el pequeño Dragneel poseyó en el pasado.

Sting seguía con la mano en alto, su ofrecimiento, dándole a entender su trato.

Con cuidado, repitiendo lo que paso hace siete años, Lucy estrechó su mano.

— _¡Esta bien, Natsu!_

—Está bien… Sting-san—Completó el pacto la Heartfilia con una enorme presión en su pecho.

Sting asintió solemnemente pero sin cambiar esa sonría traviesa.

— Es un trato Heartfilia, no lo olvides…—él se movió a su alrededor, como una bestia saboreando previamente a su presa—, nuestro trato, no lo romperé, soy un macho que se respeta—se bromeó encogiéndose de hombros—, necesito cosas, este lugar será un infierno, y tú serás mi salvavidas

— ¿Qué significa eso Sti-Eucliffe-san? —Lucy ladeo la cabeza con intriga.

—Oh, ¿No te lo dije? —Él fingió sorpresa—, nuestro trato. No. Más bien contrato, tú eres mi _sumisa_, _Heartfilia._

Lucy abrió los ojos dejando que la información se hundiera en su cerebro.

— ¿No te das cuenta? —rió burlonamente— Desde ahora Lucy Heartfilia… Eres **mi juguete**.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_**N/a:** ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo_

_Primero que nada quiero dar una disculpa enorme a todos los lectores de esta historia, cuando estaba comenzado a escribir el capítulo número dos algo muy malo me paso (sin comentarios) así que eso asumió un bloqueo automático cada vez que me ponía a trabajar en la historia, ¡Pero ya estoy bien! Solo que comencé la universidad ¬¬ Mañana tengo prueba y no he estudiado nada para actualizar, h__ehe~_

_¡MUCHAS! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS gracias a todos los que han dejado Review, Nif, estoy tan emocionada, nunca pensé que esta historia tuviera éxito, esperemos replicar la cantidad de Review en este cap. también._

_Escribí mucho por compensación, sobre las 9.000 palabras, eso es una disculpa mía.  
_

_La encuesta, __**StiCY VS NALu**__ sigue en pie, si has votado, no importa vota nuevamente, cuento los votos por capítulo (o review), no por usuario, ahora puse StiCy y NaLu en recuerdos para nivelar a ambas parejas, ya veremos lo que pasara en el capítulo tres._

_[¡Ah! Por cierto, hay una encuesta en mi perfil para ver de qué pareja escribo ahora]_

_._

* * *

**Si buscan otro tipo de Fics, pues no lean, no hay nadie apuntándoles con una pistola **_(cofcof Aline guarda el revolver disimuladamente)_

* * *

¡Nos leemos luego! :D y no se olviden por pasar por mis otras historias si es la primera vez que me lees -guiño guiño-. (total escritora de fairy tail)

_._

_._

_¿Te importa que esta historia continúe?_

_Entonces deja Review para sacar a la autora del trauma (?) y darle fuerzas para escribir aunque sea en los intermedios de la universidad, así que…_

_**¡REVIEW!**_


End file.
